Transformers The Movie
by Foxey
Summary: Yes I am alive, this chapter might be a little random but it's still full of all the normal insanity! **Chapter 7 now up**
1. Default Chapter

Transformers The Movie: Bloopers

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me! If you have some ideas for the story let me know either through reviews or e-mail-Redluck86@aol.com 

I'd be glad to just chat as well. Well now that we have gotten through all of that lets get on to the story, oh yea, please review. The story is a mixture of what everyones doing off stage and bloopers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or thing except for the director and the camera guy, and the Asst. manager. So please don't sue me. 

Now on to the story

Megatron: Are you sure that this the right place Starscream?

Starscream: Yes, do you not see the sign that says- Rhino Studios?! Damn learn to read

Rumble: Starscreams is not really a morning person is he?

Soundwave: Well, it is 6:29, Isn't that kinda early to start filming for a movie?

Voice: No Kidding.

The Decpticons turned around to see a human with a key, As he started to unlock the studio doors he turned and frowned at the small group of "cons". But before he could say anything Megatron decided to speak.

Megatron: I think its safe to say that you are either the janitor or the director.

Director: I'm the director. Please tell me that the rest of you guys are hiding somewhere.

Starscream: Why in the hell would any of us be hiding!

Director: Damn, so much for getting an early start on this movie. Hey megatron, any chance of starscream getting in a good mood anytime soon?

Megatron: That's asking a lot considering how early we had to get up.

Director: Damn.oh well, lets get on into the studio and get all settled in.

When everyone was inside the director went into his office and put up his keys. He made sure the scripts were still locked up. While he was doing that some of the auto bots were heading.

Skyfire: Hey guys, whats going on?

Starscream: Nothing much, Just standing here and starting to wake up.

Skyfire: Yea, no kidding, I just flew in from Romania, I was doing some crystal experiments. You know the type that I'm talking about?

Starscream: You mean the ones we worked on together  on cybertron? Yea, I remember those, They were pretty fun to work on, I think that Optumis would agree.

While Starscream and Skyfire were happily talking about some weird science experiments the director had walked back out of his office and stood by Megatron.

Megatron: Well….it looks like Starscream has made me eat my words. Damit, I hate it when he does that!

The director looked over at the two bots still happily talking and smiled.

Director: Hey look on the bright side, at least he is in a better mood.

All Megatron did was mumble something that no one could hear and stock off toward the front where Soundwave and Shockwave was talking. Meanwhile some more Autobots and Decpticons were coming in, including Optumis Prime and Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus looked Kinda cranky and was letting Prime have it.

Ultra Magnus:  Explained to me again why in the hell we agreed to do this?! Its too damn early to be acting or anything else!

Optimus Prime: well, aint we the being a morning person today! Just calm down Magnus, we should be starting soon.

Optumis was trying to keep Magnus calm and try to keep his own moods. Well, Ultra Magnus decided that he was not going to let that little task happen. Magnus looked around and his optuis settled in on Skyfire and Starscream( whom were STILL talking).

Magnus: Hey Optumis( evil smile) is that Skyfire and Starscream over there? I bet they would like to know why you ran away so fast in the middle of their crystal experiments after you had agreed to help them.

Prime: Oh shit! Time for me to run like hell!

          After saying that little comment he ran over to the other side of the studio, he had almost ran over the director in his haste.

Director: What in the hell was that all about!

          When he looked back to see Magnus laughing his head off and Starscream and Skyfire with confused looks on their faces he decided not to ask. In the middle of all that Skywarp and Prowl had walked into the studio.

Skywarp: Have you listened to the Eminim's new (so sue me! I can't spell his name!) Cd yet?

Prowl: No, I bought it yesterday but I had patrol duty all day.  
  


Skywarp: Ouch. Tough break.

Prowl: Thanks, well I'm going to see what damage Ultra Magnus ahs done so far, I don't like that smile on his face.

Skywarp: Ok, I'm going to go talk to Thundercraker over there.

          Prowl nodded as he made his way over to Ultra Magnus, who was still smiling over his evil stunt.

Prowl: All right Magnus, what have you done now?

Magnus: Nothing, just brought up some memories of  Cybertron with Optumis .

Prowl: Oh really? What kinda of memories?

Magnus:oh, just some memories when Optumis lended a hand in the field of science.

Prowl: Right….. Hey is that Jazz? He's been in New York for a while.

          Indeed Prowl was right, Jazz had just walked in, and he seemed to be in a half-decent mood as well! Jazz walked up to Prowl and Magnus.

Prowl and Magnus: Hi ya Jazz!

Jazz: hey guys, whats been going on so far around here? I would have been gotten here faster but the traffic held me back. Damn New York traffic!

Prowl: Nothing is going on here so don't worry about coming here a little bit late, the only thing that has happened so far is that Magnus is torturing Optumis again.

Magnus: well, I had to have something to do in this place!

Prowl: whatever! So hows New York been treating you Jazz?

Jazz: Its been all right so far, real interesting place to learn about humans. I have gotten to hear some real good music recently.

Magnus: thats pretty cool, speaking of people, is that the director heading over here?

Prowl: It looks like it.

Director: look I need I need to ask a very HUGE favor of you Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus:ummm, okay.

Director: I need you to refine from torturing Whelle or Blur. Okay? It would make mine and the staff's lives a little more pleasant while we work on this film.

Magnus: AWWW! But you don't know how much fun it is to make their lives a living hell!

Director: Please! I would really like to get through this as easily as possible.

Magnus: well… all right then.

Director: Thank you, I think every one is here except those 2.

Jazz: I don't wanna butt in or anything but should one of your camera guys be hanging by his foot from one of the roof's camera wires?

Director: What?- Oh hell, hang on and what ever you do don't mess up that camera! It cost a lot to get those cameras!

          The director ran over there and after some of the staff had worked over 25 minutes, they had managed to get the poor guy down.

Prowl: well, that was entertaining.

Jazz: I found it funny when he started to cuss at everyone when he all most fell.

Prowl: I wander what made him get in that spot in the first place?

Magnus: I think I saw Wreakgar with a spit ball shooter.

Starscream: oh boy, don't look now but here comes Blur and Whelle.

Prowl: The other side of the studio looks great about now.

           While Prowl and the others walked  very fast to the other side of the studio Blur and Whelle  had made their way into the studio.

Director: well its about time you two got here, don't you 2 know how to tell time!

Blur:(talking his normal fast pace) yea of course we know how to tell time you grumpy guss!

Whelle: we just decided to arrive at own time so we would have our own space.

Director: Smart asses… wait, let me rephrase that, I would not want to boast your egos, I meant  dumb asses. Now keep out of trouble while I make sure that  every one is here!

          The director was checking off everyone from a list so he couldn't see the murdous glares from Blurr and Whelle.

Director: lets see here… Hound is here, so is Optumis, Magnus, Skywarp,…hummm.. it looks like everyones here. But just to be sure…

          The director put down his list and stood on his chair, he was right beside Megatron and Soundwave.

Director: all right, are all the Autobots and Decpticons here?

Soundwave: All are present oh mighty director.

Megatron: o-O what the hell was that all about Soundwave!

Soundwave: Basicaly I'm sucking up to the director cause he could have me killed- or worse cut my pay check!

          The director sweatdroped at that remark and looks at all the robots and sees that he has been completely ignored. He falls off his chair Anime style.

Asst. Manager: Sir, are you all right?

Director: yea, I'm going to give them 5 more minutes to finish talking, can you get me a cup of coffee? It needs to be black and VERY, VERY  strong.

Asst.Manager: of course sir, coming right up.

          The director settled down and listened in on some of the conversations.

Hotrod: why haven't we seen a script yet, I mean we need to know our lines.

          The director looked to see who Hotrod was talking to, it was Hound.

Hound: I don't know but I'm sure there is a good reason for it.

Asst. Manager: Heres your coffee sir.

Director: thanks, o-kay- time to start up people, lets get into character.

          Everyone grumbled but got into their groups(Autobots, Decepticons) with out a fuss.

Camera Guy(yea, it's the same one from the hanging incident, I'm just gonna call him Charlie from now on): Hey boss, we hand out the scripts out while Unicron is going after that planet, right?

Director: yep, you got it Charlie, I don't want a riot on my hands. All right lets start.

**TAKE ONE**

Everyone now has a script and is putting them into their memory banks. Meanwhile we see Unicron start to eat on a planet.

Director: So far so good.

          Suddenly Unicron stops eating and spits the planet back out toward some of the cast.

Jazz: hey man, that's backwash! Keep that stuff in your mouth!

Director: what in the hell was that all about.

Unicron: something was squirming in my mouth!

          Everyone falls down anime style at that remark.

Director: fine, lets just do another scene.

Charlie: which one?

Director: well lets see here(starts shifting through a script) how about scene 63.

          As the stage/floor crew started to set up scene63 Ultra Magnus and Optimus are reading over the script toward the back of the studio.

Ultra Magnus:(smirking) Hey Optimus, check out page 29, you are really going to get a kick out of it.

Optimus raised an optic at Magnus and started to read the top of page 29.

"Megatron stabs Prime in the stomach, then shoots in the same spot and finely gives the…..What  the hell?!

Magnus: I'll finish it for you- and  finely gives the last killing blow. In English you die, hey where are you going?

          Magnus had turned around and saw Optimus was running all the way to the bathroom. When Optimus had reached the bathroom he opened the door then promptly locked the door. Magnus walked over  to the door.

Magnus: Prime, just what in the hell do you think you're doing!

Prime: I am not going out there just so Megatron can stab me and ruin my brand new paint job.

Magnus: So your not coming out?

Prime: Not a chance in hell! Do you know how much a paint job costs!

Magnus: Oh shit, well then I guess I'll go and watch the others screw up.

          Meanwhile the director was pushed onto his last nerve by Whelle.

Director: Whelle for the love of god will you just get your ass up on the set and stop eating all the energon cupcakes!

Whelle: Well, fine, don't get all pissy on me. You middle age, overweight dumbass!

          The director then started to pick up a chair with the intentions to hurl it at the annoying bot, but Springer stopped him.

Springer: calm down, we still need him to finish the movie. Besides, I got first dibs on him!

          Just then blaster fire blasted through the studio and hit Whelle on the arm which made him go offline.

Springer: HEY! I just said I had first dibs on Him!

          The Director walked over where Whelle had fallen down. Meanwhile everyone was clapping and cheering over the good luck.

Director: Hey Ratchet,. Wheeljack, come over here.

          Ratchet and Wheeljack walked over onto the set. They both looked down at Whelle and Ratchet kicked him.

Director: Do you think you can get him back online?

Ratchet: Oh yea, that's easy.

Wheeljack: There is just one little problem.

Director: and that is?

Ratchet: well, we're supposed to be dead, see.

          Ratchet held up pages 16 and 19 of Ratchet's script.

Director: look, don't be smartasses. Just fix the little freak!

Ratchet: All right, shessh.

Asst. Manager: okay, 2 hour break for the whole lot of you. That should give the director some time to cool down.

Author: Fox McCloud shame on you! How could you shoot  Wheele?!

Fox: Very Easy(blows on smoking blaster) he was very annoying.

Author: Rigggght, well people that's chapter one. If you have some ideas let me know! I will see if I can put them in and you will be recognized for them. Also the story will be getting cleaned up a bit, I feel that there is too much cussing in it. Please no flames as this is my very 1st story on ff.net. One final request- please, pretty please, with a cherry on top please review. I need to know if my story rocks or sadly sucks or anything else. Well, See Ya next Chapter~~~~~~~~~Foxey


	2. More Screw ups and a new Director

Hey people, sorry it took so long for an update. Well I got it up, and maybe I won't have to fight with my computer anymore either. Please review and here's chapter 2.

Still at Rhino studios Ratchet and Wheeljack are still working on Whelle.

Ratchet: Why do we have to work on this little freak? We aren't even paid extra!

Wheeljack: well, don't worry about.

Ratchet: Oh, don't worry; I'll just get my revenge on Whelle by crossing some wires.

Wheeljack: Hummm, I'll help you on that!

~~~~~~~~~

Director: all right lets take it from the top.  Let's start off with Prime giving up the Matrix to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus: uh, there might be a problem with that.

Director: NOW WHAT!  

Ultra Magnus: Well, ya see, Prime kinda read the scene where he dies and everything.

Director: And?!

Ultra Magnus: and he kinda locked himself in the bathroom.

Director: What! Hell that does it, I quit, I'm outta here.

Prowl: But who is going to finish directing the movie.

Director:(As he picks up his cell phone and dials some numbers) I know just the person.(starts talking on cell phone) Hello,….great to hear from ya 2….,  do you wanna take my job as director?....You will! Thanks a lot. I'm over at Rhino studios…..Thanks….bye.

Prowl: Who did you just get?

Director: Someone who you guys will really like.

          Suddenly the studio doors swing open and in walks….The Author!

Prowl: 0-o- That's someone that we would really like!?

Director: Yep, now bye-bye!(runs out of studio at top speed)

Foxey: Bye, ok, what needs to be done before we start filming again?

Magnus: Well, getting Prime out of the bathroom would be a good start.

Foxey: Ok,(walks over to the bathroom door) Hey Optimus, get the hell out!

Jazz: My aren't we nice!

Foxey: I try to be, now someone tell me why on earth is Optimus locked in the bathroom?

Jazz: Cause of something in script, here look on page 29(hands over a script)

Foxey: (Reading the pages) Well, you don't necessarily have to die, I mean it _IS a movie._

Optimus: Its not, I don't wanna mess up my new paint job, I just had it done!

Foxey: Oh….., well, would you come out if I promise that you won't get a single scratch on you?

Optimus: Probably.....yes

Foxey: Good, well I promise I won't let anyone scratch you, although it will screw up the movie big time.

Optimus:(walking out of the bathroom) It will? How?

Foxey: That scene is a big part of the movie, It's not going to look right when you and Megatron get in a fight and you die with out a scratch on ya.

Optimus: Tell you what, I'll do the scene the way you want it done........you just get me a free paint job.

Foxey: Deal ^-^, Now why don't we do the scene with Wheele and the Dinobots. Hey Ratchet, Wheeljack, is Wheele online yet?

Ratchet and Wheeljack walk over to the "new" director.

Ratchet: Who are you?

Foxey: I'm the new director cause the old one had a nervous break down.

Ratchet: Oh, Wheele is online again, he's over there with Blurr. 

Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to be filmed now!

Foxey: Chill, you're about to go on set. But before we get started, Starscream?

Starscream: What?

Foxey: Take the bathroom door off, we can't risk Optimus locking himself up again.

Starscream: Okay( takes down the door)

Take 2- Dinobots meet Wheele

Swoop: Me Swoop, me see nothing.

Grimlock: Me positive Hotrod and Kup went this way.

Wheele: Friends fine, look behind, you go wrong way, you fool me say!

Grimlock: What! Me say you dead meat!

After saying that Grimlock grabs Wheele and throws him across the set.

Foxey: Uh, Grimlock, ya wasn't supposed to throw Wheele.

Grimlock just shrugs and walks off the set.

Foxey: Right, lets do the scene where Hotrod, Kup and the Dinobots meet up with the others.

                                                          Take 3

Hotrod and the others have just got on the junk planet. They get out of their ship and come face to face with the Junkions. Kup draws his gun, Hodrod stops him.

Hotrod: Guns aren't exactly friendly.

Kup: Neither are they!

Hotrod: Let me handle this, what was that greeting again, nevermind I got it(takes out an energon goody) Bon we grona neene bon

Wreakgar: Bon we grona neene bon(takes treat from Hotrod and turns to his group and repeats the greeting.)

Everyone starts to dance to the song- Dare To be Stupid-when all of sudden  they stop to see Wheele doing the Funky Chicken! The whole studio is laughing their heads off.

Charlie: Do you want me to stop filming miss?

Foxey: No way, and by the way you can call me Foxey.

Charlie: Ok, why to you want me to continue filming?

He looks over at the group on set to see everyone on their hands and knees laughing.

Foxey: One word my friend-Blackmail.

Prowl: What caused that to happen?

Jazz: I don't know but let's go ask Ratchet and Wheeljack. I'm sure they switched some wires or something.

Jazz and Prowl walked over to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

Prowl: What on earth did you guys do?!

Ratchet: I got revenge on the damn little freak that's what!

Wheeljack: All we did was switch around some wires and we let Wheele did the rest.

Jazz: Good work, looks like we got our laughs for the day.

Prowl: Uh oh, don't look now but here comes the director.

Foxey: Ratchet, Wheeljack you guys did an excellent job on repairing Wheele but I'm afraid that you are going have to fix him, and do it right.

Ratchet: But Why?!

Foxey: We won't get anything done with him like that, you guys will get paid extra if you do the job right.

Wheeljack: I like this director, we'll fix him.

Foxey: Good, everyone else can leave, I'll see everyone at 6 o clock Sharp tomorrow morning.

Ratchet: O-kay, we're all done.

Foxey: Ok, you guys can go on home now, thanks for fixing Wheele.

Ratchet and Wheeljack wave their goodbyes and leave the studio.

          Foxey  went into her new office.

Foxey: Man, what a tiring group….ZZZZZ

          Foxey had fallen asleep on the couch in her office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So do you people like this chapter? Well let me know- Review Please!

                             Foxey


	3. great, a new rule....BAKA FF.NET!!!!!

Hey people, If I read the update right bloopers are not allowed anymore so I'm going to change my story-Transformers The Movie-Bloopers so it will follow all the rules although it has gotten me a little pissed off, give me a couple of days and I'll have the story changed around so I won't get into trouble. If you have any ideas that could help me out PLEASE tell me through a review-

See Ya Next Chapter(Yes There will be another chapter, just give it same time!)

                                    Foxey


	4. I'm Backkkk!

Wow, I finely updated this; it took a while to re-write to fit the no bloopers rule. Anyways this story is no longer a blooper story; this story is now a story of what everyone goes through while trying to film the movie. That said- On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any transformers; I just own videos and action figures. ^_~

Chapter 3- Bring out the guns….. and aspirin! 

                             5:30 am- Rhino Studios

          Foxey is still asleep in her office seeing how she never went home. We see Starscream landing in the parking lot.

Starscream: I came a little bit early, oh well. I'll just go on in.

          Starscream walked over to the studio doors and found they were still locked.

Starscream: Huh? The doors are locked but I see a light on inside. Oh well I'll just get in the hard way.

          Starscream took the hinges off the door, walked in and then fixed the door back.

Starscream: Piece of cake, now to find someone. Hello? Anyone there?

Foxey: (still asleep in her office) [snore] 

Starscream :(walks over to the door and taps on it) Earth to director, hello.

Foxey: Zzzzzz

Starscream: Well fine, I'll just go on in. (walks in) Doh, no wonder, she's asleep.

          Starscream stands there for a minute trying to decide if he should wake her up yet.

Starscream: I could be risking my life over this, oh well here goes nothing-(pokes) Wake up, anyone in there.

Foxey:(mumbles something) Zzzzz

Starscream: Damn, what do humans need to wake up? (thinks for a minute) Ohh, I know-coffee!

          Starscream went across the studio and made some French Vanilla coffee.

Starscream: I think I made this right, well I'll find out (walks back into Foxey's office) Foxey! Wake up!( shoves coffee under her nose)

Foxey: mumble-go away- hold up, is that coffee under my nose that is being held by a…..big…arm?! Aye! ( jumps up)

Starscream: Ouch, there goes my audio sensors!

Foxey: And there goes my heart rate! Starscream- what in the name of Primus are you doing here?!

Starscream: Trying to wake you up, its 5:45, you told us all to be here by 6:00.

Foxey: I did didn't I, oh well.

Starscream: How come you stayed here all night?

Foxey: I came in here looking for my keys, instead I rested on the couch and fell asleep, you guys are a tiring group!

Starscream: Today will probably be even more tiring because some people might be a little ticked off cause their not in the movie.

Foxey: That's great, just what I wanted to hear, I'll most likely have a mob on my hands. Lovely!

Starscream: You might want to clam down some, are you going to wear those clothes again?

Foxey: No, I have a change of clothes with me, I had a feeling I would need them. I just got to get them out of my car. Be right back! ( grabs keys and goes out to the car).

          Foxey came back in with a small blue gym bag.

Foxey: Humm, why is the door hinges lose?

Starscream: (whistles) Haven't a clue. Did you find your bag?

Foxey: Yep! (holds up the gym bag) Got it right here.

Starscream: That's nice. Can you do me a favor?

Foxey: And that is?

Starscream: Take this coffee, I feel a little dumb holding it. ^_^()

Foxey: Gladly(takes coffee) I gotta have my early morning coffee. Let me change and we'll see what needs to be done.

          Foxey leaves to change and comes back after a few minutes.

Foxey: Much better, ok Starscream what needs to be done?

Starscream: Uh, filming.

Foxey: I know that!

Starscream: We need to do at least one scene today. Its 6:00 right now, people should be coming in soon.

Foxey: I guess we can start around 6:30; it'll give everyone some time to wake up.

Magnus: It's still too early.

Foxey: Damn, don't sneak up on me like that! Where did you come from?!

Magnus: Sorry, and I came through the door.

Foxey: Right, looks like most of everyone is here so in 10 minutes we'll start.

10 minutes later

Foxey: All right lets start off the scene where Optimus gives up the Matrix to Ultra Magnus. 

Magnus: Fine with me.

Optimus: Lets just get this over with.

Prime hands over the Matrix to Ultra Magnus. Magnus drops it.

Magnus: Opps.

Optimus: Butterfingers!

Foxey: It's all right, screw ups happen, lets do it again.

2 hours later

          Magnus drops the Matrix again!

Foxey: -_-()

Optimus: For the love of God!

Magnus: Sorry, Sheesh.

Optimus: Sorry doesn't count, I've been lying down for over 2 hours, learn to hold the damn thing!

Foxey: Someone get out the cement glue!

Starscream: Why don't we just move on to a different scene?

Foxey: That sounds like a good idea, lets do the scene where the Decpticons take over the Autobot shuttle.

Ironhide: Goody, It's about time I get to do something.

Skyfire: Lucky you- I'm not even in the movie!

Foxey: Sorry Skyfire, I didn't write the script- but since you're here I got a job for you.

Skyfire: And that is?

Foxey: I need a sound person till we get done with the movie- ya interested?

Skyfire: Sure!

Foxey: Great, is everything set up for take one?

Skyfire: Yea, we're all set!

Foxey: Action!

Megatron: Die Auto-Ahh!(Trips over part of the scene)

Starscream:(snickers)

Foxey: All right, calm down people. Megatron you need to watch where you put your feet.

Megatron: Yes ma'm

Foxey: Lets try it again.

                             The decpticons blast through.

Brawn: Megatron! Decpticons!

Megatron: Die Autobots!(transforms)

          Starscream catches him and fires. It just barely missed Ironhide's head.

Starscream: Opps, my bad.

Ironhide: Your gonna think your bad in a minute!

Starscream: Meep!(starts to run across the set)

Ironhide: Get back here!( chases after Starscream)

Foxey: Ow, my head hurts. Someone have any aspirin? 

Starscream: Here( stops long enough to hand Foxey some aspirin)

Foxey: I'm not even going to ask why you have this, but thanks.

Starscream: No prob-meep- stop chasing me Ironhide! Ahhh! (runs off again)

Foxey: Good god, all I did was have a scene where someone shoots off a gun and bam! Utter Chaos!

Skyfire: Um, Miss director you really need to see this.

Foxey: Now what?

Skyfire: Come with me.

          Skyfire and Foxey walk across the set, trying not to get ran over by Ironhide and Starscream. They get across the set safely.

Foxey: What in the hell?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dang it took a long time to rewrite this so it would apply to all the new rules, - darn rules. Anyway you guys know what to do, R and R please.

                   See Ya Next Chapter~~

                                      Foxey


	5. More Screw ups and Ultra Magnus's break ...

Foxey: Wow, I'm finely updating this. Sorry for the wait, to tell the truth I kinda forgot about. Well here you go~Chapter 5.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: What is this all about Sky Fire? I can't leave that group for to long…they'll kill themselves in there.

Sky Fire: Trust me on this one, you really should see this.

Foxey: What in the hell?!

          Foxey and Skyfire found Ultra Magnus…..rocking back and forth in a ball.

Magnus: Magnus good bot, good actor. Magnus knows how to catch. Magnus good.

Foxey:  O_o

Skyfire: See, I told you. I found him over here when I came looking for some wires for the bass system.

Foxey: Has he gone mental on us? Or did someone put him in front of Barney for a couple of hours?

Skyfire:  *hiss* Don't say the bad word.

Magnus: *hiss* Magnus no like Barney!

Foxey: o_O right. Um, what should we do about Ultra Magnus?

Skyfire: How in the heck should I know, call in someone.

Foxey: Who? Lets try to get through to him. Magnus, you in there?

Magnus: *Looks over at Foxey and Skyfire*

Skyfire: I'll take that as yes.

*A crash is heard where the others are.*

Foxey: Oh shit, Skyfire go make sure they aren't killing each other. I'll deal with Magnus.

Skyfire: K. *Heads towards the noise*

Foxey: ok, now for you Magnus.

Magnus: *Blinks*

Foxey: Did Ratchet and Wheeljack work on you?

Magnus: No.

Foxey: Did you hurt yourself?

Magnus: No.

Foxey: All right, I have no more patience to deal with you!

Magnus: Magnus good bot! Good bot! Magnus can catch! He can!

Foxey: Wha? Oh you're going blistk on us because of that screw up from earlier?

Magnus: Yes.

Foxey: Magnus- You need a break.

Magnus: No.

Foxey: Either go and recharge your butt or no pay!

Magnus: *sighs* All right. *wanders off somewhere*

Foxey: Now to see who's killing who. *Walks back across the set* Skyfire! What in the hell happened here?!

The set was a complete wreak. There was spilled paint all over the floor and broken bits of a ladder were all over the place.

Foxey: Who did all this?! Speak up right now!

Everyone pointed toward Starscream…..and Ironhide.

Foxey: I should have known. Wait a minute….Where's Charlie? Did you guys run over him?!

Charlie: Help me, help me!

Foxey: What the heck? *looks up* Charlie! What are you doing up there?!

Charlie: I had no choice! Do you think I would get here just to hang by some camera wires?

Foxey: Has this happened before with this group.

Charlie: Oh yeah. This is my second time being up here in 2 days.

Foxey: So how did you get up there?

Charlie: I had to fix a camera shot. So I got my ladder and started to work on the angle and the next thing I know Dummy A and Dummy B are chasing each other. Of course they run over my ladder making me get all tangled up in these wires.

Starscream and Ironhide: Hey!

Foxey: You both deserve those nicknames, you n2 should know better then this. Starscream get Charlie down and we'll do a safe and calm scene. Oh yeah Dummy A and B~ you 2 owe Charlie an apology. 

Starscream: Yes ma'm. *Gets Charlie down* Sorry man.

Ironhide: Same here pal, no hard feelings I hope.

Charlie: Ah, don't worry about it. I'll go get another ladder,

Foxey: *shakes her head* What have I gotten myself into to?!

Skyfire: What did you do about Magnus?

Foxey: Made him go on to  a force break. Go check the music. We'll do the scene where Megatron gets his butt nailed off the building.

Starscream: I'm cool with that. I get to kick him.

Foxey: All right places everyone! Optimus when I say action you just say never and hit Megatron off the building you 2 are on, K? We'll do the fight scene later. Oh, is Hot Rod up there?

Hot Rod: I'm all set.

Foxey: Good. Did you get all that Optimus?

Optimus: Yep.

Foxey: Places! 1…2….3….Action!

                                                            Take one

Optimus: Never! *hits Megatron off the building. He hits the second floor landing then falls on to the ground.*

Starscream:…….

Foxey: These are your lines Starscream.

Starscream: I forgot them!

Foxey: Lovely. Lets start over. Starscream study a script real quick. Megatron up! We're gonna do it over.

Megatron: That's fine, I'll just stay right here.

Foxey: Up!

Megatron: I would if I could.

Foxey: Are you hurt?

Megatron: Yeah. I think I throw out my back.

Foxey: Oh I'm sorry. Rumble, Frenzy get to work.

Rumble: Normally we wouldn't do this but Foxey says it'll help.

*Rumble and Frenzy flip Megatron over*

Megatron: Ow Damit!

Foxey: Hey watch the language! 

*Frenzy and Rumble start to jump on Megatron's back till they hear a loud pop*

Megatron: *starts to get up* Well at least my back doesn't hurt.

Foxey: Okay~Take 2~ Oh and Hot Rod don't miss your cue again.

Hot Rod: *Blushes* Sorry.

Foxey: Don't worry about. Lets go people! Action!

                                               Take 2

Optimus: Never!

*Megatron falls and Optimus tries to stand but fails. Hot Rod runs over to help*

Hot Rod: Optimus….forgive me.

Foxey: *Whispering* So far so good. Now if only Starscream will remember his lines.

Jazz: *Also whispering* My fingers are crossed.

Starscream: How are you feeling now Mighty Megatron? *Kicks him* Whoa! *Falls onto Megatron*

Foxey: What the?! O_o

Megatron: Off! Off right now! *Knocks Starscream off*

Foxey: Break time for all of you! Take an hour off to cool down!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: Well…..what is there to say about this?

Magnus: You made me go crazy in this. O_o

Foxey: Yeah….I guess I did. Um please review on your way out. ^_^


	6. The set's first big accident

Foxey: Well I'm back!! Finely finished that darn Constitution Project of mine early so I was allowed to write Fan Fic more. YEY! ^_^ So here is chapter 6 for all those who want it. Thanks for being patient with this guys! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* A hour later*

Foxey: Okay, come on guys. Back to work.

Hotrod: What work?

Foxey: Don't you even start!

Magnus: Yea Hotrod! Don't tick her off!

Foxey: Nice to see you're sane again Magnus. Alright people, we're gonna attempt where the Autobots are escaping Galvatron.

Megatron: One problem Foxey.

Foxey: And that is?

Megatron: I'm Megatron. Not Galvatron.

Foxey: Oh yea….that's a problem…….

Megatron: You think? -_-;

Foxey: Okay….hmmm….how about the scene where Hotrod has to catch the Matrix?

Optimus: Oh great, table here I come.

Foxey: Smartass. Places everyone! Annnd go for it!

Starscream: What happened to action?

Foxey: *Shrugs* Donno…

Take 1

Optimus: *Drops Matrix*

Hotrod: *Watches it drop*

Foxey: Cut! What was that Hotrod?!!

Hotrod: Huh? I thought Magnus was supposed to get it!

Foxey: AFTER *You* catch it! Gezze don't you ever read your script?!

Hotrod: I'm sure you don't want my answer…..

Foxey: I'm sure too…Lets try that again people. Action!

Starscream: Thank you.

Take 2

Optimus: *Drops Matrix*

Hotrod: *Catches it, but the Matrix slips out of his hands*

                        Hotrod attempts to regain control and keep the Matrix in his hands but he ends up dropping it anyways.

Hotrod: Opps….

Optimus: I'll be damned if I'm to stay on this table another 2 hours!

Foxey: ^_^; Take it easy big guy. Why don't we do the scene…..ummmm….how about the  one where Perceptor states the obvious? 

Perceptor: -_-; Gee thanks…

Foxey: Places!....Anything you want me to say Starscream?

Starscream: How about~ Lights! Camera! Action! ?

Foxey:…..Sure….Lights! Camera! Action!

Starscream: ^_^

Take 1

Perceptor: *Looking over Optimus*

Foxey: *Snickers* That really doesn't look right.

Magnus: You're being demented Foxey!

Foxey: You have no room to talk Magnus!

Magnus: What are you talking about?! I've never been more demented then  you!

Foxey: Hey I'm not the one who's sending a picture of my ass to Optimus Prime!

Magnus:   ;_;   You're so cruel Foxey!

Foxey: ~_^  Sorry Delas…I just couldn't resist. Hope ya don't mind too much!

Magnus: Is there a 'Torture Magnus Club' out there for you crazy writers?!

Foxey: Hey that's an idea….why did everyone stop?

Optimus: *Drumming fingers on the table* We all stopped to hear you and Magnus have it out.

Foxey: ^_^; Nosy people.

Hotrod: Miss Director I can do that scene now!

Foxey: It's Foxey….and what scene are we talking about?

Hotrod: Ya know, the one where I try to catch the Matrix while looking really cool?

Foxey: Try being the keyword….

Hotrod: *Big Puppy Eyes* Please…

Magnus: Oh yea Hotrod, that's really gonna work on Foxey. You know she has no heart.

Foxey: Aw. Sure why not? Oh and Magnus? *Whacks Magnus on the head with her foam bat* 

Magnus: *Falls down* Ow! What's that damn thing doing here?!

Foxey: *Smirks* Didn't think I brought it did you? Well now you know.

Magnus: Yea…..good thing Ratchet's here!

Foxey: Oh please, get over it Magnus and get up! Alright, lets go! And Action!

Take 3 (For this particular scene)

Optimus: Geeze good thing I feel lazy today. *Drops Matrix*

            Hotrod goes down on his knee real hard and catches the Matrix. As he stands up the background turns……pink?!

Hotrod: O_o Pink?! Eeep Magnus!!! *Runs behind Magnus*

Magnus: ^_^; Why are you hiding behind me?!

Foxey: Skyfire…..

Skyfire: Whoops…..

Foxey: I'll say whoops. Get that fixed now Skyfire! Sorry Hotrod, you all almost had that scene done. Oh but Hotrod, watch going down on that knee so hard. You're gonna end up hurting yourself!

Hotrod: Yea, Yea

Magnus: Oh yeah she shows concern for everyone but me!

Foxey: You got it Magnus. Hey Optimus, ready for one last try?

Optimus: Not a chance in hell!

Foxey: Please? I'll give you a nice long break….hell I'll even throw in some Magnus torturing for free!

Optimus: Deal!

Magnus: I hate you all!!!

Foxey: Love you too Magnus. One last time for today~ And ACTION!

Take 4

Optimus: *Drops the Matrix*

            Hotrod goes down hard on his knee and catches the Matrix. He stays that way for a few minutes…..

Foxey: Now what did I tell you about that knee!! You're supposed to hand the Matrix over to Magnus now.

Hotrod: *Stays the way he is*

Foxey: Why aren't you moving?!

Hotrod: Damit someone call a knee chiropractor! 

Foxey: O_o Oh great….we'll have to let everyone go on an early break now! I wanna see all of ya'll in 2 hours! Ratchet….can you fix him?

Ratchet: Of course!

Hotrod: O_o noooooo!!! Not Ratchet I don't want a camera in me!!!!

Ratchet: v_v;;

Everyone else: See you in 2 hours!! *They go on break*

Foxey: Heh Sorry again Delas, I loved that fic of yours!! 

~~~~~~

Foxey: Well there you have it, chapter 6. I just finished it today! And Delas I'm truly sorry If I just pissed you off by taking 2 tiny snippets from your wonderful fic. To Crazomatic~ I've still got those ideas I'm just changing them a little bit. I hoope to have them in chapter 7. ^_^ Oh and the next part of the Perceptor interview is gonna be up soon so stay tuned! 


	7. Magnus makes a bigmistake

**2 hours later**

Hotrod: Owie

Foxey: Make me feel guilty why don't you! I warned you about that knee anyways.

Hotrod: I know that! *Almost Trips*

Magnus: *Holds Hotrod up* You're gonna break your leg next of you're not careful!

Hotrod: Will not!

Magnus: Right, I believe you….

Foxey: Do I hear sarcasm in that statement Magnus?

Magnus: Shut up!

Optimus: Not to interrupt or anything but didn't you say that you was gonna torture Magnus next?

Foxey: Yep that's right. I was thinking maybe the scene where Magnus gets blown up because he doesn't know how to open a ball.

Magnus: Hey!

Foxey: Dude there's little holes to put your fingers in. *Holds up Matrix*

Magnus: Really?

Foxey: -_-;;

Magnus: So there is. *Blinks*

Foxey: Stage. Now.

Magnus: I don't wanna. 

Foxey: Does it look like I give a damn?!

Magnus: No…..

Foxey: Good.

Magnus: Still not going. *Crosses arms over chest*

Foxey: *Whacks Magnus with her trusty foam bat*

Magnus: *Yelps and runs over to the stage* Damn bat…..

Starscream: You handled that nicely…..

Foxey: I'd like to think so

Starscream: There's still a problem though.

Foxey: And that is?

Startscream: That. *Points up to ceiling*

Foxey: *****Looks up* Wha?! Wheele get your ass down from there!

Wheele: *Shakes head violently and hugs cross bar tightly*

Foxey: Son of a…..who put him up there?!

Ratchet: Is that where he's been? 

Jazz: Was wondering why it was so quite….

Foxey: Ratchet did you put him up there?!

Ratchet: Nope. And why am I getting all the blame here?!

Starscream: Might have something to do with you crosses his wires all the time…

Foxey: Well…..*blinks* Don't worry about it….and Wreakgar put DOWN the slingshot!

Wreakgar: Aw! Takes all the fun out of it, I mean he's right up there! *Pouts, but puts down his slingshot anyways*

Foxey: Oh you misunderstood me, you can shoot him down. Just wait for us to get through this scene, can't risk Magnus pullin an Optimus or anything.

Wreakgar: Yey! *Hugs slingshot to his chest*

Magnus: *Optic twitches*

Foxey: Get over it Magnus.

Megatron: *****Sighs* There's STILL a problem!

Foxey: *Raises an eyebrow* Something bothering you Megatron? 

Megatron: Yes! I am not repeat not Galvatron! And whose supposed to shot Magnus, hmmm?

Foxey: Um…..Galvatron……

Megatron: Right!

Foxey: Dude, switch to decaf!

Megatron: Don't even think about changing my coffee now!

Starscream: Yeah, he notices the change real quick…..

Foxey: Wasn't going to Megatron so calm down!

Optimus: We need to get started now!

Magnus: Oh you're being a real help!

Optimus: Oh I know it. ^_^

Magnus: Everyone's against me today.

Foxey: You finally noticed? And besides Megatron, we don't need Galvatron right now, all that needs to happen is Magnus blowing up.

Megatron: Ok.

Magnus: Whoa now, blow me up?!

Foxey: Primus, do any of you read your damn scripts?!

Jazz: I've looked over my parts…

Springer: No…

Hound: Yeah, some part! *Glares at the script*

Ironhide:'Course I did…the title page counts right?

Hotrod: You already know about me.

Ratchet: Shep

Thundercracker: That's a definite no…..

Skywarp: Is that what we're supposed to do with it?

Magnus: I have better things to do!

Foxey: Doh, I should've known with you all! And what do you mean you had better things to do Magnus?!

Magnus: Dates.

Foxey: Who'd be stupid enough to date you?

Magnus: Well I would so you but they've got more brains then a paper bag!

Foxey: *Eyes flash* Oh you've asked for it now!

Starscream: Eeep. *Backs away*

Bumblebee: We're gonna be needing a new City Commander in a few minutes….

Foxey: Ok everyone lets quit gawking and get started! And will someone please go over the script with Magnus because he obviously doesn't know the damn thing!

*Optimus walks over and gets Magnus to look over the script*

Starscream: Just count to ten Foxey…..

Foxey: That doesn't work. Is he occupied yet?

Starscream: Huh?

Foxey: Magnus, is he occupied?

Starscream: Oh that's what you meant. *Glances over at Magnus* Yeah.

Jazz: Man I don't get you, how come you ain't over there knocking the hell outta him? Usually if he just sticks out his tongue at you, your bat nails him. And that wasn't exactly a compliment he gave you ya know.

Foxey: I know, but I've got a plan. *Smiles evilly*

Starscream: That's not good.

Foxey: Ok I need the floor crew now.

Starscream: You don't have a floor crew.

Foxey: Then I'll just make one! Lets see here…I'll need Hound, Skyfire, and Wheeljack!

Hound: Right here boss!

Wheeljack: That grin makes me a little nervous….

Skyfire: *Walks from around sound system* I'm right here.

Foxey: Good, seeing how you three have some really shity parts in the movie I want you all the floor crew for the rest of the film.

Hound: Don't remind us! *Groans*

Skyfire: Hey least you two are in it, I don't even get a camera shot!

Wheeljack: Oh yeah some part, I get one little camera shot, and I'm dead in it!

Foxey: Easy guys, calm down now….

Skyfire: So what do you want us to do first?

Foxey: Go down stairs and pull away the padding where Magnus is supposed to land.

Jazz: Oh this is where Foxey extracts her revenge at.

Foxey: Exactly! You catch on quick Jazz.

Jazz: ^_^;;

Foxey: Alright get to it guys, if dummy does it right he should be on the trapdoor in 5 minutes.

*Skyfire and the others head down stairs*  
Foxey: Ok lets get started!

Magnus: Fine.

Foxey: Got the Legos Starscream?

Starscream: Yeah

Meanwhile downstairs

Hound: Ok pull!

*They pull a mat away from underneath the trap door where Magnus is supposed to land*

Skyfire: That should work.

Wheeljack: Hmmm….give me a lift.

Hound: Sure. *Boasts Wheeljack to the trapdoor*

Skyfire: What are you up to Wheeljack?

Wheeljack: Loosing up some bolts so when Magnus steps on it he'll just drop down real quick.

Hound: And he has a hard landing waiting for him as well….

Skyfire: This should be entertaining…..

Wheeljack: Yeah seeing that it's about a 4-foot drop…..

Hound: Well come on lets get backup there before they start!

Skyfire: Knowing Foxey, she'll have much more in store for Magnus.

*They walk backup the stairs*

Foxey: *Notices Skyfire and the others have came back up* Alright, now Magnus I want you to kinda back up when you're saying your lines ok? 

Magnus: I know, I know.

Foxey: Attempt one, lets start the camera!

****

Attempt One

Magnus: *Slowly starts to back up* Open! Open damit!

Starscream: Didn't he just mess up on that line?  
Foxey: Don't worry about it right now

Starscream: Ok….

Magnus: Prime you said *Steps on to the Trapdoor* AHHH!!

*Magnus falls through the trap door and the whole crew hears a loud crash*

Magnus: Ow…..

Foxey: *Waits by the stage door* Aw did you hurt yourself Magnus?

Magnus: *Limps up the stairs* Nah I'm cool.

Foxey: Let me correct that for you then! *Starts bashing him with her bat*

Magnus: OW!! *Starts to run around the set with Foxey not far behind*

Jazz: Break out the popcorn, this is gonna be awhile!

Ok I'm very sorry for the wait but I'm getting all my other stuff typed up now so maybe it won't take me so long this time. Well R and R on your way out please!

~Foxey 


End file.
